Ghostface
Ghostface is the identity used be several people during various killings. The false identity appears in Scream, Scream 2, Scream 3, and Scream 4. It will also appear in the upcoming third season of Scream: The TV Series. Identity and motives After finding out that Billy Loomis's father was sleeping with Maureen Prescott causing his mother to leave, Roman Bridger convinced Billy to find a willing complacence and murder her. Billy convinces his best friend, Stu Macher to help. They pin the murder on Cotton Weary who had also been sleeping with Maureen. A year later, the two begin to kill again. After killing five more people, they reveal themselves to Sidney Prescott, Maureen's daughter, and explain they planned to kill her and pin all the murders on her father, however Sidney escapes. She manages to kill Stu by dropping a TV on his head, and she stabs Billy with an umbrella and later shoots him in the head. Two years later, Billy's mother, Debbie Loomis, finds Mickey Altieri online and the two begin another killing spree. Most of the murders were done by Mickey, who wants to be caught and gain infamy for his crimes, while Debbie is only interested in killing Sidney, Gale, Dewey, and Randy, the survivors of Billy and Stu's murders, out of revenge for them killing her son. After the two killers reveal themselves to Sidney, Debbie shoots Mickey, planning on pinning it all on him. Eventually Cotton arrives and shoots Debbie, and after Mickey gets up again, he is shot repeatedly by Gale and Sidney. Not wanting to give her the chance to get up, Sidney shoots Debbie in the head. After Sidney goes into hiding two years later, Roman begins killing again to lure her out, killing Cotton and his girlfriend. After managing to track her number, he calls her and she comes out of hiding to help find who the new killer is, once again teaming up with Gale and Dewey. After killing several more people, Roman reveals himself as Sidney's half-brother who began everything out of jealousy of her having the family life he was denied. She stabs him, believing him as dead, however he stands up once more and Dewey repeatedly shoots him in the chest unaware of his bullet proof vest. Finally, Dewey shoots him in the head. Eleven years pass and Charlie Walker and Sidney's cousin, Jill Roberts begin killing under the Ghostface identity again, starting a day before Sidney returns to her hometown. After killing several people, they reveal themselves as Ghostface to Sidney once again, Charlie reveals he was killing because he loved Jill, and Jill was killing because she was sick of living in Sidney's shadow, wanting the fame of being a survivor her cousin has. Jill betrays and kills Charlie, deciding a sole survivor was better, and shoots Sidney. She then injures herself to look like she was attacked. At the hospital, she finds out Sidney may be alive, and she attacks her. When about to shoot Gale, Sidney electrocutes Jill with the defibrillators and then shoots her. Victims Appearances Notes and trivia * It's possible Kirby Reed survived Charlie Walker's attack in Scream 4, however until this is confirmed in series canon, she will be assumed dead. Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Scream Category:Scream 2 Category:Scream 3 Category:Scream 4 Category:Scream: The TV Series Category:Season 3 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__